Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Trilogy
by MisteriousKiller
Summary: as things heat up between buffy and spike, willow teaches a new skill to dawn. a not so new comer makes their way back to sunnydale!


Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Trilogy

London, England 1802

The slight breeze ruffled through the young William, it had him on edge. A very gentle man so he seems. His long hair a brilliant shade

of dark brown almost a black, his glasses on the brim of his nose. His lush english accent spuing with words of his poetry. Pacing back and

forth and standing infront of his bedroom mirror. His poetry came from the heart, he spoke his mind and everyone casted him aside because of

it, calling him a fool. So he stands there staring at himself through the mirror dispissing the thing reflecting itself back at him.

SunnyDale, California 2001, The Graveyard

" It's so dark and gloomy, can't it be lighter?" Buff asked, Speaking to herself. The wind picks up, giving buffy a slight case of the

goosebumps. Even though she patrols this graveyard everynight, it always makes her uneasy. " Ahh." Buffy exhales. Struggling to free her

arms she looks up at her aprehender, " Spike?" She looks up at the familar face. " It's a graveyard luv, its sappost to be dark and gloomy." He

replied slighly. " Spike..Get off." Buffy warned. " I quite like it where I am." Spike leaned in closer nearly grazing Buffy's lips with his. Buffy

turned her head to the right and back again making Spike fail to kiss her. Buffy shoved herself from Spikes arms and tossed him into a near

tombstone breaking it to pieces. '' What was that for?'' He asked inosently. " I told you to ." Buffy spat. " Just having a little fun,

that's all." Spike spoke, getting up from the ground. " Oh so you call _stalking_ fun." Buffy accused. " I was staying in the shadows in case you

needed assistance.'' spike lied. Buffy laughed. " I should stake you." Buff squeezed Mr. Pointy, the stake she always carried. " It's a bloody

shame you con't." Spike teased. " Why because you have a freaking soul...I could make an acception..for you." Buffy batted her lashes. " Oh

how sweet of you, and you know I got this damn soul for you." Spike turned on his up lifted heel and left. Buffy followed after jim watching for

any uprising vampires she saw nothing but the endless black of the night and the gray mist of the fog._ Spike was right, I do want him as much_

_as I'd hate to admit it. And I can't admit it. I can't get close, I can't love him. And him getting a soul on my account isn't helping my favor. Why_

_Cause I'am afraid of what my friends think? Or is it something more? It's not like I haven't loved a vampire before, but that vampire wasn't _

_Spike it was Angel. And as soon as the name crossed my mind I wished I hadn't thought it. I had one night and it took him from me. I _

_sacrificed so much. Just to have him leave again and again. I can't have that happen not again._ And before I knew it tears ran down my face,

this memory to painful to come away from unscathed. She quickly wipes away the tears incase someone might see. Buffy walks up the front

steps of her house. She unlocks the door closing it slowly as she walks in. She places her keys on the living room dresser. and puts her coat

on the rack. " Dawn you home?....Willow, Tera you guys home?" Buff yelled there was no reply but a faint eco. she walked into the kitchen

amnd strode over to the frige, and a note was hanging from a magnet, it read :

Buff,

Tera and I took dawn out for dinner, and shopping she said she needed to get a few things for school. We figured you wouldn't be home

for a while hope you don't mind. Be back in a few hours.

Will :)

" I guess I get the house to myself." Buffy smiled and ran up the stairs into her room. She walked into her closet grabbed a fresh shirt and

shorts and headed into the bathroom. she took a clean towl from the closet and slung it over the shower rail. She turned the water dial to a few

degrees cooler than scalding hot. She locked the bathroom door. She turned to look at herself in the mirror then began to undress. She took

off her cross necklace, undid her hair, slipped out of her pants and undid her top, stripping off her bra and undies, she stepped into the shower.

She let the water soak her for a few minutes and let it melt away all the unwanted stress and dependency that everyone put apon her. But she

couldn't shake the nagging feeling that some one was watching, even though there were no windows in the bathroom. She dismissed the

feeling and got out the bottle of shampoo and squrted a small amout in to her hand. And she began to lather it into her hair, making it turn a

foaming white. She grabbed the wash cloth hanging from the shower shelf, soaked it and put small dabs of body wash on it and began clensing

her body. She rinsed herself off and and turn off the shower head. She pulled the towl from the rail and wrapped it around her nicely sized

frame and stepped out of the shower. Buffy ran the brush through her newly ratted hair, brushed her teeth, and put on body lotion to frid of the

dry old skin. She placed the new t-shirt over her towl and pulled her shorts over her boxer shorts. Then pulled down her towl and threw it in the

closet hamper then walked out. She climbed up into her bad and looked at the clock it was only an hour after sun down. Way earlier than the

normal time buffy goes to bed. But she figured she could get an early start on the day. She closed her eyes that just tonight the nightmare

wouldn't come.

_**Willow**_

" Buffy we're home." Willow called. Tare soflty slapped Willow, " Maybe she's gone to bed." Tara suggested. Willow looked at her with

an apolagetic look on her face. Willow set down the sack she'd been carring on the the coffe table in the living room. '' Did you get

everything?'' Dawn asked, sitting on the couch. " We got everything Dawn don't worry." Tara ahured her. " Dawn you have focuss and

consinstrate and not get side-tracked, you understand? If you don't it could cause major problems?" Will warned. " I understand." Dawn spoke.

Will began her lesson. " Telekonisis is a draining gift to have, and a lot of power to harbor all at one time. And once you get your mind,soul,

and body to balance it, you can handle a lot more. " Willow lechured from the loungeing chair across from where Dawn was sitting. _Willow _

_closed her eyes showing the dark eye shadow she usually wore. Centering herself she thought about the pencil on the table infront of her, she _

_pictured it turning and twisting this way and that. _When she opens up her eyes the pencil was doing what she had just pictured. It was

leavitating a foot above the table. Dawn stared open mouthed and wide-eyed. " That is really cool." She squeled. Willow released the pencil

and smiled. " Alright get confy this could take a while." Willow instructed. Dawn crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees. She

breathed in through her mouth and out through her nose. " What do I need to do?" Dawn asked. " Center yourself, picture yourself sitting on

the earth, so brown, soft,dry, warm, and hard. The softness of the grass cutioning you as you sit. The earth is your strength. Keep this picture

in mind, and picture the pencil weighing nothing but a grain of sand, picture that lifting into the air like a feather blowing in the wind." Willow

asked. " You got all that?" She asked. " Yes." Dawn answered impationtaly. " Now ease at the pencil, how badly do you want that pencil to

rise ? Use your will and the pencil shall rise in three, two....one. Open your eyes slowly." Willow ordered. Dawn did as she was told, and what

she saw was the pencil hovering inches from the table. " That ain't to high." Dawn frownd. " It never really goes that high in the begining." Tara

said. " I never was that good at teleconisis anyway, so your doing better than me." Tara smiled. " Must be that Summers blood!" Willow

interjected. Dawn smiled


End file.
